hiver
by saku'hitomi'yuu'ruban'sera
Summary: Tifa pense... en regardant le paysage hivernal GenesisXTifa suite de "automne"


Je marche dans la plaine balayait par le vent polaire. Le corps emmitouflé dans son manteau de cuir. Le long du chemin sinueux, il y avait, à l'été, de multiple culture prospère, mais à l'hiver, il n'y a que des champs de neige. Des champs immenses qui promettait de nourrir la population dès le l'hiver aurait emporté ces cristaux d'eau geler.

Tout est blanc sale, gris pâle. Pas de blancheur éclatante ou lactée qui revoit l'éclat pâle du soleil hivernal et bas, au visage, non, le ciel est l'exact reflet du sol, gris pâle, terne et monotone.

C'est la saison de Cloud, tout comme lui, est empli d'une brume glaciale, même si il est mon ami, j'ai l'impression qu'il se complet beaucoup trop dans le souvenir sanglant d'Aerith, dans sa douleur incroyablement démesuré.

Moi aussi j'aime un mort, et je n'en fais pas un fantasme morbide, une obsession horrible qui me ronge dans tous ce que je fais. Je m'occupe, le rôle de mère que j'assure auprès de Marlène, et surtout de Denzel, ne me laisse guère le temps de pensé.

Mais Genesis n'aurait peut être pas apprécié, officiellement j'étais la mère de Marlène et de Denzel, mais les pères étaient respectivement Barret pour Marlène, et surtout Cloud pour Denzel…

Je suis donc liée légalement à un de mes meilleurs amies d'une part, mais d'autre part à mon amour d'enfance, un amour engourdis par la froideur et l'indifférence de Cloud, mais surtout mort depuis bien longtemps, mais qui fessait, pour Genesis, de Cloud un concurrent potentiel et plutôt redoutable, dans le mesure où l'on se connait depuis l'enfance…

Je repousser ces drôles de pensés. Un peu amusé de pensée que Cloud pourrait un jour revenir vers moi pour autre chose que pour le loger et nourrir.

Marlène, accompagnait de Barret, viens de me rejoindre, je ne les avais même pas entendu arriver malgré les crissements aigus de la neige hostilement froide. Marlène, avec ces bottines ciré, son pantalon usé et sa parka bleu ciel, se posta a mon coté droit, un regard soucieux porté sur le manteau qui recouvrais mes vêtement aussi noir que mes cheveux, que j'avais d'ailleurs natté.

Mon amour rouge adoré me voir avec les cheveux natté, ornée de ruban rouge et noir, mais en cette saison, les rubans fantaisie étaient à proscrire, on porte un bonnet dans le cas des froids sibérien.

« C'est pas a Cloud sa ? si ? » Pépia brutalement Marlène en fronçant adorable son petit nez.

Sa syntaxe était de plus en plus influencer par celle de Barret, sans l'intonation, cela aurais pus être une affirmation. Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête négatif, la plongeant dans une réflexion intense.

« C'est à l'amoureux de Tifa » lança Barret, sans prévenir. Marlène ouvris de grand yeux rond, et eu une moue de contrariété, pour elle mon amoureux était Cloud jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher le manteau, puis de sentir le cuir écarlate. J'en rougis d'appréhensions.

Elle eu alors un grand sourire sur ses lèvres rosé et me lança le regard pétillant, plein de gentillesse et de curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas présenté ? » gazouilla-t-elle, comme si elle apprécié déjà, le « nouveau venu ». Mes joues se refroidirent vite, une larme indiscrète me chatouilla dangereusement le nez. Comment annoncer cela…

Je fini par bredouiller un « il est allé saluer Aerith de notre part » d'une voix enroué et cassé par le chagrin et le froid, pas besoin de sous titre, Marlène avais compris, et pris ma main, raide et froide, dans la sienne, tiède et douce. Elle avait certainement sentie le sanglot de ma voix.

Je repris ma contemplation du paysage inamical et dur, jusqu'au petit pont de pierre ocre couvert de gel, qui enjamber le ruisseau paresseux et à l'éclat opalin. Dans l'eau, je vis mon visage. Mes cheveux noir, ma peau pâle, étais-je vraiment si livide ? Le visage de Marlène plus rose, me parus plus vivant que le mien, et le carmin de ses joue attaquer la le gel fessait rappel de mes yeux aujourd'hui plus rouge sanguin que bordeaux. Barret, lui était une silhouette haute et dominatrice, brune, une couleur si chaude qu'elle paraissait éblouissante dans le froid austère et gris.

« Il était comment ? » s'enquit la fillette. La gorge trop noué pour parler, je tendis une photographie de lui. Dans l'eau trouble, insipide et fadasse, mon visage paraissait encore plus terne, envahis par le chagrin.

Sur le papier glacée, il avait les cheveux un peu en bataille, d'un roux éclatant, les yeux bleu océan, très profond, et sa bouche affiché un petite sourire amusé. Il était mon premier cliché, et j'étais toujours un peu maladroite face à lui, ce qui le fessait bien sur beaucoup rire.

La petite caressa l'image du bout des doigts et me rendis le cliché un peu abimé. Son sourire était si doux, que j'en repris subitement des couleurs, du rose dragée sur les joues et du rouge sur lèvres que j'avais trop pincées et mordu.

Il ne me manque plus seulement a moi, mais aussi a elle, un peu, dans une moindre mesure car elle ne l'avais pas connus.


End file.
